


We had a spaceship, but we couldn't land it

by Ovary_Exploder



Series: Prom Night with Hance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: -it killed me to write it-, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, Hance - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith is a brat, Langst, M/M, Multi, Other, SHEITH - Freeform, Sassy Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovary_Exploder/pseuds/Ovary_Exploder
Summary: Honest summary : Prom is coming, it's very cliché but Teludav High is a good school which respect traditions. Lance is being his very insecure self, but... maybe going through this night might give him a boyfriend ?Or : It's Prom night and loads of things happen. Follow Lance on this exiting adventure! Starring all of his wonderful friends, some of his non-friends too and even Coran the gorgeous man!





	1. Love me like you

**Author's Note:**

> Hola !
> 
> Here is the following work of my HanceProm series.  
> Reminder : English is not my mother tongue, so do not hesitate to point my errors ;)
> 
> I'm laughing, because Hunk/Lance is not even my Voltron OTP (it's Klance btw) but I'm seriously invested in this fic now.  
> Also, it's hard for me to write Sheith, because I really see them as brothers, but one of my friends ship them, hard x) Since I kinda write for them, I had to include some Sheith.  
> Oh, and Coran is wonderful, he's going to be in this fic too! 'Cause I love him ;) Hope he's gonna have some development in season 7.

A blue shirt was flung at the back of the room, dropping miserably on the growing stack of crinkled clothes, as the radio started playing Liam Payne’s new song. The low beat filled the cramped space as the volume was turned up. Hands on his moving hips, Lance was staring deep inside his own blue eyes in the mirror reflection, nodding along when the singer voice advised him to _strip that down._

“You’re right actually Payno! Why do I bother myself with clothes when I look that good naked?” Lance observed, voice drowned under a particularly wild wave of irony.

He let himself fall backward on the bed, facing his now near-empty closet. A loud sigh escaped his thin lips as his body sinked heavily into the mattress. Frustration was seriously fattening him.

“Come on! How comes I can’t find anything that suits me!...  Look, I even start to sound so shallow right now!” he complained, to nobody in particular since he was alone in his room.

Yet, Lance was usually not afraid of conceding his superficial side. His friends often made fun of him, considering the number of mirrors he owned.

Today was different though. Spending most of the afternoon scanning every part of his body managed to repel him from his own reflection. It appeared that his thighs were too thin so it didn’t match his slender shape, his untamed hair were full of cowlicks and his eyes weren’t even _that_ blue. Clearly, it was no surprise that he ended up wondering how could someone ever find him attractive.

Actually, Lance’s mind was already, on a daily basis, weighted by a bunch of similar thoughts. Being quite an organized guy when it comes to hiding things, he always managed to put these thoughts away, in the depths of his brain drawers. Lately, however, his most feared drawer (you could see it from very far away, as big red flashing letters were forming the word INSECURITIES) took a perverse pleasure in opening in the most random times of the day. Well, it seems like right at this moment, his content flooded, banging hard on the walls of Lance’s cranium.

The boy groaned out loud, which only resulted of causing even more torments to his suffering head. The intense sound of his ringtone, adding to the background music escaping the radio, slowly entered his ears, vibrating along his hearing nerve, torturously making its way to the brain. That’s what finished him. Lance put his hands against the phone, waiting for the sound to lower. When it finally died down, his silent rest didn’t last long, as another succession of rings resonated.

Lance finally decided to look up at the screen, finding out who was willing to make his head explode. His gaze faced the picture of him, arm throwed around Hunk’s shoulders as they were both laughing, most likely at a very bad pun from Lance. His thumb traveled on the screen as he sent his interlocutor on the voicemail.

Hunk interrupting him during his lamentation session reminded Lance of his first concern. Someone was actually willing to date him… Or take him to Prom at least. And, fuck it, he was going to show up in pyjamas because he clearly had nothing to wear, and, in any case Hunk will definitely be disappointed he asked him out.

For that matter, the phone call was probably him trying to call the date off. Lance would not be surprised the way he had been when Hunk barged in, proposing him out of the blue. But once again, you would have been too if you were in his shoes. He was far from considering himself _perfect date material._ In short, it turned out Lance hasn’t see it coming, and nobody could have blamed him for it. Especially not when Hunk just ended his long lasting relationship with Shay one month ago. (They split up by joint agreement to be honest, and remained good friends, Lance had been quite confused about it btw… Because, who stays friends with an ex, really?).

Oh, on his long sleepless night, had Lance thought about Shay. About how she seemed to be the perfect person to match Hunk’s personality. She was so handsome, strong, confident, fun, comprehensive and kind… Female version of his best friend, and Lance had no idea how he could ever equal those qualities. In his head, Shay and Hunk were meant to be, they represented _the_ power couple, and he was kind of devastated when the broke up. Keith had teased him about it, saying that his level of involvement in this relationship was kind of creepy. Whatever, according to Keith, everything Lance does is weird.

On top of that, the brown haired guy still didn’t understand Hunk's choice to pick him above all the people he could have had. He groaned even more louder, voice bouncing on the thin walls of the room. A fierce and sharp knock answered him instantly, his bed trembling under the tremor.

“Will you shut up already? Some of us need to sleep.” Keith's croaky voice echoed from the adjacent room.

“It’s five p.m dude.” Lance answered, already bored by this exchange.

“So? I’m tired, consequently I sleep. And something is disturbing the equation… Oh, it’s you by the way, in case it didn’t reach that small brain you possess.”

“Ah! But you won’t have to complain if you didn’t spent yesterday evening making out with Shiro! You moron.” Lance said, proud of him when the silent breeze fluttering in the room allowed him to feel the embers escaping from the fire burning on his neighbour's cheeks.

“stfu, you’re jealous.” was the pathetic reply Keith gave him.

“Whatever you say” Lance shouted, staying true to himself by willing to have the last word.

He wondered if sleep might help his negative thoughts to vanish, so he closed his eyes for a minute. Behind his heavy eyelids, he was faced with multitude of little white stains popping from nowhere. He felt dizzy for what seemed to be the hundredth time of the day. The muffled sound of a nearby conversation travelled to his ears and he was teared away the mattress when his dorm room opened in a rough pull. He lifted his anvil weighted head so his gaze confronted a determined looking Shiro, followed closely by a grumpy Keith with messy and tangled hair.

“So what’s the deal Lance? You’ve been moping all day long. You should go out a bit, see some people. Hunk said you don’t answer any of his calls or texts.” Shiro said when he sat down on middle of the mattress where Lance was laying.

“Don’t want to talk to him.”

Shiro throwed him a surprised glance while Keith just shrugged, allowing his weight to crash on Lance’s bed too. A small complaint escaped the weary wood. Lance brought his legs under his arms and rolled up into a ball.

“You’re such a baby Lance.” Keith let out, stretching his long limbs, spreading himself on the restricted surface of the cow patterned duvet. His eyes were instantly frozen by an iced glare coming from Shiro. A pathetic squeak got out of his lips before he shut his mouth, frowning.

“Do you want to talk about it? You two are not in a fight, are you?” Shiro asked Lance, gently, preoccupation staining his soft voice.

“No no, it’s just… nah it’s quite silly actually.”

“None of your feelings are silly Lance. The fact that you refuse to let it out; that’s what is stupid.” Shiro’s fingers made their way through Lance’s thick cowlicks in a comforting massage, making the latter chuckle.

“Right it is, so you tell me-” he sat up, pointing his index at Shiro’s chest, “how comes that my fabulous self is struggling to find a decent piece of clothing to wear for Prom?” he stated, his inner drama-queen showing through his voice.

“Oh that’s it?” Keith sighed, “You just have to wear a suit pal. No big deal. Besides, it’s not like Hunk never saw you on your worst days… And vice versa if I might add.”

“Uh, thanks for the reminder!” Lance answered dramatically.

“Hey keep cool, he’s not perfect either. Remember that time when he threw up and-”

“Ah, but he always throw up though…” Shiro interrupted in all his seriousness, earning some raucous laughter from the other two.

“Well, let’s see” Keith’s eyes risked taking a look at the messed up room. “Why don’t you wear your favourite blue shirt? You always say it make you look, I quote ‘damn sexy’...”

Lance’s laugh from earlier, who was slowly dying down, was revived by Keith’s expression when he brought his hands next to his head, miming quotation marks. Because, really, who even does that in the 21st century?

He took his time to consider the question, knowing it was a pointless effort. He already tried that one, that’s why he had ended up in this state. However, he was not willing to linger on the details with Keith.

“But, isn’t it boring and conformist to wear a suit for Prom” he heard himself say. Keith eyed him like he grew a third eye.

“Pidge, get out of this body.” he warned, sounding almost amused.

“I was thinking of going naked” Lance exposed his previous thoughts lightly. He really felt a bit cheered up.

“Please, no. It’s Prom night, not Horror-Show night.” Keith said.

“Kids please, stop with the nonsense, we have to take charge of some serious matters!” Shiro interrupted as he raised up, determined to solve Lance’s struggle.

“I might have an idea actually.” Keith yelped in his failed attempt to raise from the bed. “Wait for me, i’ll be back in no time” came his voice from the ground, as he tried to get back on his feet.

True to his word, he came back a minute later, throwing a red material in the air. The thing landed on Lance’s head. And really, if what he had experienced lately had been great schoks, what he was feeling now was indescriptible then. In his shaky hands, was Keith's red shirt, the one he planned on wearing to prom, in order to match Shiro’s black one.

Oh his side, Shiro had stars popping of his big eyes as he threw an adoring gaze at his boyfriend.

“You know Lance, coming from Keith, this gesture equals a _I love you_ ”. This remark costed him a small tap on the back of his head.

“Shut up, he had a problem and his problem was my problem. You follow? If he complains, I can’t sleep, so now that everything is solved, I can go back to sleep” Keith groaned, hiding his face with his hair. “Simple maths.”

“Now, looks like Pidge rub off on more than one of us.” Shiro said.

“Whatever” Lance said, putting the shirt on. “In the end, I’m still the one doing you two a favour by wearing it, so you don’t look like some sort of toreador couple.” he ended the conversation with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Keith finally decided to give up on his rest as the three of them engaged a wild game of Defenders of the Universe (some retro video game Pidge and Lance were crazy about). Keith didn’t even make it til the end, as he ragequited each time Shiro died… And it was a lot. As the two of them exited the room two hours later, Lance finally gathered some bravery and dialed Hunk’s number.


	2. Just a touch of your love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two of this series... it's getting way too long already..... But what can I say, I love my boys Lance and Hunk :3  
> I need to train at writing fluff and romance... because, clearly this isn't my stuff.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

The atmosphere was already nocturnal when Lance decided to step out of the Garrison boarding. He was supposed to meet Hunk at eight, which was a pretty late hour for a date, but considering that it took Lance an entire afternoon to phone Hunk back, well they had no other choice (because yeah, Hunk _absolutely_ needed to see Lance today, had something important to say face to face apparently.) With Shiro’s old black hoodie hugging his thin frame, Lance slowly progressed along the flowery path, warm wind crashing on his already messed up brown locks. His actual state of mind was way lighter than previously in the afternoon, thanks to his discussion with Shiro…and Keith (but that part, he would never admit). His eyes travelled from flowers to bushes, then followed two dragonflies flapping peacefully above the tiny stream on his left side.

He was suddenly kicked out of his reveries when bright blue rays of light shined from his wrist. It startled poor Lance who ended up shaking his arm in front of his face, hoping the gesture would somehow turn it off. His eyes finally dropped on his hand as he remembered the watch he was actually wearing. His whole body was shaking now, as the object started to send vibrating waves through his veins.

“It’s eight p.m, you lazy wreck! You already lost so much time today! Get a grip dude, life is short!” the high-pitched robotic voice cried as Lance frantically tried all the buttons, in order to turn it off, hoping none of the passerby heard it.

When he finally found that damn _off_ button, he let himself sigh heavily, muttering death threat at Pidge under his breath. Because, of course, the damn thing came from her. She made it for his seventeenth birthday, and was so proud when she offered it to him. As the good friend he was, he felt happy to comply her request to _wear it everyday it’s important_. Except, every now and then, the voice threwed sharp comments at Lance, and it was oddly scary how the watch actually knew in what state of mind he was. Obviously, the damn watch was never soft with him, he suspected Pidge programmed it to be harsh. This girl was evil. Lance thought about Plutchik (Pidge’s beloved computer, which was not fond of Lance either) and he chuckled as he told himself he wasn’t meant to get along with technological stuff, even with how much Pidge insisted that he needed to give it a try.

Thanks to that little incident, he happily noticed that he, for once, was on time and he began to whistle as he walked past the huge portal of Altea Park. He quickly settled down on the squad usual bench, where they all once carved their initials into the moldy wood. They had great memories here; for that matter : that is where Keith and Shiro sorted their shit out and finally got together- and boy, has it been _painful_ to watch (in Lance’s case anyway). Right now, sakura trees were blooming all around the area, pollen filling the air; which resulted of Lance sneezing loudly, scaring the kitten who was approaching him. A low displeased mewling escaped its chops. Lance’s face instantly lit up when his gaze dropped on the midnight blue fur.

“Hi Blue! How ya doin’ today?” he said, patting his tights as the cat nonchalantly moved toward him. “Damn girl, you’re even more cuter than I remember” he whispered playfully and Blue only responded by giving an enormous yawn at his face.

“Oh come on, aren’t we way past that, playing hard to get?” he singsonged softly, way to absorbed in that cute hairball to notice Hunk’s arrival.

“Dude, you’re flirting with that cat again? It’s getting really weird, if I may say.”

Blue was now comfortably settled in Lance’s lap, his hand scratching her chin. She shot an unimpressed glare at Hunk when he threw himself on the bench.

“Tss, you’re jealous because your relationship with Yellow isn’t that strong.”

“Speaking of, have you seen him and the other lately?”

“Nah, I’m under the impression they’re hiding from me. Blue’s the only one to come and greet me. She’s so in love, aren’t you, pretty one?” he giggled, patting her head.

“We’ll have to search them one day, going on a cat hunt with the whole team.” Hunk suggested, in awe at how adorable Lance looked.

“Yep, I miss Red too! I’m sure he wants me to pet him. Don’t want to sound nasty, but the poor animal  looks so annoyed when Keith hold him in his arms.” Lance assured. He was flinching one second later when Blue bit at his finger harshly.

“Ow, okay okay, no need to be jealous! You’re the only one in my eyes darling.”

Then he turned to Hunk. “You’re late, by the way.”

“Man, I was ready to leave, hand on the doorknob when my sister came out of nowhere and cornered me against the door. She was threatening me with a hairbrush, I couldn’t do anything. I ended up braiding her hair, even did a wonderful job to be honest, I have some pics, you wanna see?” he explained, showing his screen.

Lance’s mind pictured a hopeless Hunk, held in hostage by his tiny, yet wild, little sister and he couldn’t help the burst of laughter running through his throat.

“That’s cute, you are forgiven. Now tell me, what was that overly important thing you absolutely had to tell me-so it couldn’t wait until tomorrow?”

Hunk scratched the back of his head as his eyes fidgeted from one point to another. His gaze finally landed in Lance’s one. The latino boy raised his eyebrows playfully :

“What, you finally knocked the shit out of your head and realised what an _awful_ mistake you made, asking me to Prom?” His tone was clearly joking, but he actually feared that some regrets were hidings behind Hunk’s hesitation.

“What? No!” Hunk blurted, eyes big, offended look on his face. “You really do talk shit, you know that?” he elbowed Lance’s waist, blinding the poor guy with his dazzling smile. “Nah really, let’s get serious. In fact, I wanted to apologize.”

Lance shot him a confused glare, silently asking him to develop.

“When I asked you to Prom… It came out wrong. Sounded like it was my last option… Even though it clearly wasn’t!... What I’m trying trying to say is, I’d understand if _you_ were the one to brush it off.”

Lance stayed silent for a moment, eyes fixed on Blue who was scratching her claws on his jeans. Did he heard correctly? Did that means… Hunk also had insecurities about the whole thing? Lance shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

“I don’t get it…?” he finally admitted, in a quiet voice.

Hunk inhaled deeply, taking his time to search his words. He carefully drew closer to Lance. Blue leaved Lance’s thighs and ended up on Hunk’s, purring happily. Lance pouted, feigning irritation as he looked a Hunk who beamed in response. He took some time to pet the cat and finally answered Lance’s question.

“Hm, you know, Prom is always a big deal and people take it very seriously. And well,  you’re supposed to ask your partner, doing some kind of...spectacular declaration, I guess? And I’ve seen so many dudes and chicks putting on great shows, singing under their beloved one’s balcony n’ some other stuff like that. And here I come, suggesting that we should go together because none of us had dates. It’s so stupid! I didn’t even had chocolates!”

“Okay… But, you had cheetos?” Lance reassured him, chuckling. “Cheetos are better than any chocolates, we all know that.”

Hunk visibly relaxed, as his smile made his eyes crinkle.

“But, you must know that I really want to go with you. I got nervous about asking, so I fucked up… Oh, I didn’t threw up anyhow! So I guess I’m getting better with handling my emotions.” he proudly stated as Lance scoffed. “Don’t give me that look Lance, you know I have a delicate stomach. Let me finish also, before you laugh. So, I ended up asking you anyway and I thought you wouldn’t even take me seriously.”

Lance sighed loudly, feeling ralived. He hadn’t be the only one to worry about Prom finally. Hunk may have struggled even more than him! Oh god, what a bunch of idiots they were.

“Hey,” he put a hand on his knee and winked at him “Relax. We've been friends for long now, you don’t have to put on a show to ask me out you know? Plus, I’ve always considered that sort of things kind of… embarrassing.”

“Oh yeah, it is right? But you’re the one to talk… You always come up with wicked plans to chat up people” Hunk answered.

Yeah, he was right on that one. Lance enjoyed being amazing and stroking people's ego. Wasn’t he known as _razzle-dazzle_ guy after all? Yes he was. However, the other way around did not thrill him. It embarrassed him, because compliments were hard to accept… even harder to believe.

“Ha, but Hunkie dear, it never worked on anyone, did it? I always get turn down… You are the smart one, simplicity is the key!”

“On another hand,” Hunk fidgeted on the bench, knowing he was heading in a sensitive area, “you are so incredible and you really deserve it all. I mean, you deserve big sappy  declarations, overly perfumed bouquets of flowers, sugary chocolates and off-key serenades.” he said, blush and laughter mixing on his happy face.

Lance’s whole body gave a shudder as he choked with his own spit.

“Ewww god, I’m glad you spared me from that kind of horrors. It wouldn’t have been _you_.” He declared, the fire burning in his guts rising till his cheeks. He didn’t know why, but Hunk’s words always sounded sincere. And right now, Lance didn’t feel awkward, instead, he felt a warm something filling up his veins, and it felt right.

“Lance McClain, you dare implying I’m not romantic?”

“Wasn’t it obvious?” Lance smirked, raising his eyebrows in a perfectly insolent manner.

“Oh you better brace yourself…” Hunk warned as he attacked his friend with his favorite weapon : tickles.

Lance ended up with tears of laughter rolling on his cheeks, and Blue protested with a vehement mewling when some of it fell on her tiny head.

“Ok ok I surrender, but ! You have to prove me you can be romantic!”

Hunk jumped up, clapping his hand together. He gave Lance one of his many breathtaking smiles and signaled him to get up as well.

“Ok, get your ass off that bench, we’re going to the movies.”

“Spontaneous and refined, I like it” Lance winked as he carefully put Blue on the freshly cut grass.

“Goodbye cariño, I must go. No, don’t cry mi corazon, you’ll find better than me… Tell your mother I liked her.”

“Dude really? Leave the poor cat alone and follow me, we can have dinner at mine later, I’ve made waffles.”

“Waffles for dinner? You really know how to get into a man’s heart! Ok let’s go” Lance said happily, taking Hunk’s hand in his, hoping the dark of the night might hide his burning cheeks. “What are we watching?”

“Dunno, I let you choose, since I’m a romantic gentleman”

Lance pulled a face at him.

“Okay! I’m glad you suggested cinema actually, there is this new thriller, don’t remember the exact name… but it’s set in space! Wicked! Besides, Lotor Hansom is main part, so we have to see it.”

“...Isn’t that Lotor guy a _really_ bad actor?” Hunk asked, confused.

“I know right?! It’s gonna be so fun. The poor guy is convinced to be the new Dicaprio, pf- man, he’s so lame!”

“I see, so big romantic evening in sight, right?”

Lance squeezed his hand, grinning. “Come on, romantic isn’t our thing, you should get use to it, sweet cheeks” He took a few rushed step “Hurry, don’t wanna miss Lotor, my handsome space babe!”

The movie turned up to be awful but Lance did spend a wonderful evening with Hunk, and everything felt perfect for once.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you did like this :)  
> Comments and kudos are welcomed !


End file.
